Japan
Japan is a playable civilization in Civilization V Season 8 Japan was picked as the civilization for Lewis during his civilization game against the others. Lewis spawned on one of the many big islands and settled his capital near the coast, but lacked any fish tiles that he could use for his unique ability. Lewis proceeded to build multiple cities on his island, such as Tuna Nagiriri, Kyoto, and others. He would also found the only dominant religion of the game, Sushinto. After Russia had joined the Citrus Wars on Indonesia's Side, Lewis then briefly joined them on England's Side, before immediately backing out due to the decimation of his armies, and Duncan's unwillingness to fight Lewis as well. He would later rejoin the wars, losing Prawn Tempura to Indonesia, who then gave it to Russia. Lewis then started production of a large fleet, which he would eventually use to capture Orange Island from Indonesia, and give them to England, keeping Medan for himself. He also facilitated a ban on gold which would cripple the Russian Empire for the rest of the game. Lewis would put his fleet to more use in what was the beginning of the Atomic Wars. This would begin with a failed invasion of Ma'Doner, due to his lack of technological prowess, and the other players gold donations to The Ottomans. However, he would return multiple times, becoming more and more advanced, eventually taking the city and forcing the Ottomans into Vassalage, after multiple nuclear strikes on his navy from the Ottomans. After the invasion of Ma'Doner, Lewis turned his attentions to the Russians, taking city after city, razing the majority of them, though Smith would manage to take back and hold onto Smirnoffia with a surprise attack, and Lewis not caring enough to take it back. After the Russian Campaign, Lewis would once again re-take the Orange Island from Indonesia and give it to England, and begin his final campaigns. These mainly consisted of his dropping X-COM squads around all the other empires capitals, and swiftly taking them over, though Polynesia's submarine fleet did manage to take out most of the Japanese Navy. During these final wars, Lewis would even vote to embargo himself, being at war with everyone anyways. Eventually, the last free capital of Parvytime fell to the Japanese onslaught, and Lewis controlled the World. Cities *Tuna Nigiri (Capital, formerly Kyoto) *California Roll *Prawn Tempura (former Japanese city, captured by Indonesia, later recaptured by Japan) *Langoustines *Korroke *Medan (former Indonesian city) *Surabaya (former Indonesian city, traded to England) *Ma "Doner (former capital of The Ottomans, captured by Japan) *Greygoosia (former Russian city, captured and razed by Japan) *Smirnoffia (formerly Russian Capital, captured by Japan, but quickly recaptured by Russia, later recaptured by Japan) *Finlandia (former Russian city, captured by Japan and razed) *Beggercity One (formerly Indonesian Capital, formerly Jakarta, Captured by Japan) *Parvytime (former Polynesian Capital, captured by Japan) *Mega City One 2 (former Capital of England, captured by Japan) Category:Civilizations Category:Civ 5 Category:Civ 5 Islands of Blood Category:Lewis Brindley